The other epilog for Kim Won
by nisapiama
Summary: Hari dimana ayah akhirnya bisa menerima kehadiran eun sang dirumah, ak menikah. Pernikahan yang dilakkan pengsaha lain, tanpa cinta, tanpa kasih. Demi beberapa lembar saham, aku memang pelu melakukan ini. Demi mahkota ini. Penyesalan karna melepaskan hyun joo malam itu terus memenuhi paru-paru. Ruang baca jadi kamarku, langit-langit istana jadi langitku. Tak ku sangka..
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

The Heirs , epilog for won

Hari dimana ayah akhirnya bisa menerima kehadiran eun sang dirumah, aku menikah. Pernikahan yang dilakukan pengusaha lain, tanpa cinta, tanpa kasih. Demi beberapa lembar saham, aku memang perlu melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukan ini. Demi mahkota ini.

Artikel terbit hari itu juga. Bahkan TV menayangkan pernikahanku. Aku tahu, Hyun joo tak akan membaca artikel ia berjanji padaku, tapi tv? Aku takut pers menyakiti hatinya..

Penyesalan karna melepaskan hyun joo malam itu terus memenuhi paru-paru. Ruang baca jadi kamarku, langit-langit istana jadi langitku. Tak ku sangka, kehilangan wanitaku akan seperti kehilangan seluruh duniaku. Langitku hancur tepat ketika dia menyebutkan permintaanya.

Setiap hari berjalan makin berat, siangku milik Jeguk, malamku tak lagi untuk istirahat. Dan tak ada lagi orang yang memandangku seolah tatapanya saja mampu membuatku nyaman. Satu tahun berlalu, wanita yang disebut istri milikku semakin menggila. Ia bahkan membawa pacarnya kerumah hari ini.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin peduli. Tapi tetap saja, dirumahku?! Gila.

Aku tahu, apa yang kita tanam akan kita tuai. Aku menginginkan mahkota ini, mahkota posisi dan harta, yang aku pikir duniaku dulu adalah kerajaan Jeguk. Nyantanya? Tanpa Hyun joo aku hancur, dan kini, aku kehilangan harga diriku karna wanita brengsek yang disebut istri.

Tan dan Eun Sang lulus dengan nilai baik, mereka bahkan menjadi 10 besar padahal Tan tak benar-benar membutuhkanya untuk posisi di perusahaan ini, dengan jumlah saham yang ia miliki.

Cinta mereka semakin besar setiap harinya.

Dalam acara perpisahan itu, aku ke sekolah sebagai wali Tan. Hyun joo naik ke podium, sebagai wali kelas Tan ia menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman, Dengan setelan merah muda , ia terlihat begitu cantik, rambutnya tumbuh lebih panjang sekarang.

Aku sadar, betapa lamanya aku tidak bertemu mata teduhnya dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Tapi hari ini matanya menyiratkan kelelahan dan kesedihan. Ia masih cantik, namun kehilangan cahayanya. "Maafkan aku Hyun joo" Bisikku dalam hati.

Diluar aula, aku sengaja menunggnya. Ia datang dengan senyum tapi bukan menujuku, itu melewatiku tanpa sepatahkatapun.

"Hyun joo.." Kalimatku menggantung dilangit koridor.

Aku dan ia saling menatap, kulihat setetes air mata jatuh. "Maafkan aku oppa, tapi aku sudah ditunggu orang tua siswa. Sampai jumpa" Hyun joo mecoba kuat dan berbalik, aku tahu, jelas.

Aku tahan tangan lembut itu "Aku mencintaimu.."

Bahunya berguncang, tepat saat itu tiba-tiba telphon berdering, rapat darurat.

Hari ini, sekali lagi aku melepaskan tangannya. Sekali lagi ia sakit.

Dan jika ia disisiku ia akan terus aku sakiti seperti hari ini. Ah tuhan..


	2. Chapter 2

Sejalan dengan cinta ayah pada ibu Tan, dulu kupikir ayah tak tahu cara mencintai wanita, hal itu semakin membuatku simpati pada ibu, tapi melihat kisah cinta ayah dan nyonya Han hari ini, aku rasa aku tak perlu menghawatirkan hidup ibu. Sebaliknya, hidupkulah yang harus aku perhatikan. Sungguh, ironi dari tiga pasangan yang hidup dalam satu atap.

6 bulan berlalu, kegelisahan semakin memenjarakanku. Musim dingin tahun ini semakin membekukanku.. kau tahu? Jika mungkin aku sungguh inin membekukan hatiku. Tak lagi ingin merasakan penyesalan, tak sakit, tak juga rindu.

Musim semi berikutnya, aku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika. Lambung pesawat terbakar saat pesawat landing, jelas aku dan penumpang lain dirundung ke khawatiran..

Bukan kematian yang aku khawatirkan, kadang kala aku merindukanya. Tapi perusahaan... hyun joo ... Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal..

Langit dimataku tiba-tiba saja menggelap.

Dalam mimpi, aku melihat Hyun joo di apartemenku, rambutnya masih sebahu dan ia tersenyum sangat manis, ia membawakanku semangkuk bubur. Tepat ketika aku hampir makan, ia dipanggil ayah. Ayah mengusirnya, tapi Hyun joo menggeleng, ayah menaparnya. Hyun joo menangis, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Ayah mendekatiku, dia minta aku pergi rapat. Hyun joo masih menangis tersedu-sedu, ayah terus berteriak memintaku rapat. Aku bingung, pening, lalu aku terbangun, dari mimpi panjang..

Dengan keringat dingin, aku terbangun. Rasanya sudah begitu lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Wangi mawar memenuhi ruangan, seperti dalam mimpi bisikku pada diri sendiri. Dengan keadaan pening, aku melihat bayangan, seperti seseorang yang begitu aku kenal, perlahan mendekat ke arahku. "Satu minggu lamanya kau tak sadarkan diri, apakah aku begitu sulit dikenali?"

"Hyun joo.."

"Itu, kecelakaan yang cukup besar. Kamu beruntung sekali tidak mati karena menghirup gas beracun"

"Bagaimana kau ada disini?"

"..."

Keheningan yang membuatku sulit bernafas, aku kadang tak sanggup mendengar kata-katanya, terlalu menyayat. Pintu terbuka tepat saat hyun joo akan keluar dan kulihat ayah masuk, ia berjalan perlahan hyun joo tanpa ragu membantu ayah. Pria yang jahat, kau tahu? Bahkan dalam mimpiku ia masih saja jahat. Dan kau tahu kenyataan yang semakin membuatku semakin tercekat adalah kenyataan bahwa aku pria terjahat dalam hidup wanita yang kucinta.

"Kau, " mata ayah melebar saat menatap hyun joo tapi tangannya tak ia tepis. Ayah mendekatiku, begitu juga hyun joo. Rasanya seperti aku melihat keluarga yang bahagia, mungkinkah? Bisakah? Ah, sakit dari tulang yang patah dibagian punggung dan tangan seperti lenyap begitu saja. mungkinkah?

"Apa benar bebanmu seberat ini presdir Kim?" Aku hampir melonjak mendengar pertanyaan ayah. Ia seperti kembali menjadi dirinya yang kurang cinta. Ia seperti asing untuk sesaat.

"Kau tahu nak, hidup jauh lebih berharga dari sekedar kumpulan sesal. Mereka bilang obat yang dapat menyembuhkan/ membuatmu tidur, tapi kau tahu mencintai dan merasa dicintai jauh lebih ampuh dari obat apapun didunia.." Kalimatnya menggantung, tapi tidak. Bagi kami, Kalimatnya jauh lebih kuat dan nyata dibanding _wishbone_ manapun.

Aku rasa cinta yang tertahan selama setahun memberi kami energi tambahan. Rasanya setahun kemarin tanpa wanitaku seperti hidup ribuan tahun sebagai iblis. Tepat 3 hari sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku melangsungkan pernikahan. Di Amerika, aku rasa itu harga hemat paling menarik untuk bulan maduku.

=End=


End file.
